1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spear apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hunting spear wherein the same is arranged to provide for a frangible interconnection between forward and rear sections of the spear structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spear structure of various types is utilized in the prior art for hunting of various game such as fishing and game hunting.
In the use of such structure, the forward section of the spear to be impaled within an associated target or target animal is subject to separation due to an animal running subsequent to impact.
Prior art structure exemplifying a spear fishing organization is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,929 to Mishima wherein a spear is held together utilizing surgical tubing to mount the spear head relative to the spear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,480 to Stude sets forth a diving spear utilizing a tether line to secure the spear relative to a diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,905 to Hinkle sets forth a hunting gig to frogs and fish including removable tines mounted to a forward end of the spear structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hunting spear as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.